Overnight Stay
by thisismyotp
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have been taken in by a kind Acrotalian family for the night and can't stay apart. This is my first fanfic so please leave a comment about what I should do next time. Thanks!


Rose groaned and rubbed her eyes as she woke up in her bed. Fanning her damp skin in an attempt to cool down, she looked around her room. It was only two in the morning and already Acrotal was boiling hot. She hoped it would cool down later in the day but doubted it would. She had already taken everything off except her pants and vest. She flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling fan, wishing the Doctor could be with her. A nice Acrotalian family had taken them in for their visit and it turns out that it was offensive to have opposite species or genders share a room. Knowing that Time Lords had lower body temperatures, she wished she could snuggle against the Doctor's cool skin (there were other reasons too, of course).

Back in the Doctor's room, he sat up quickly, panting from heat and pulled his shoes, and shirt off. He had managed (again) to forget to take his shoes off before going to bed. Getting out of bed, the Doctor looked out his window at the rising sun. He wondered if there was a pool nearby that he and Rose could go for a swim in. Even though he knew that humans had higher body temperatures, he wouldn't have minded lying next to Rose right now.

Rose fanned herself with her hand and shifted her shirt around but it only managed to make her warmer. Honestly, how did anyone survive in this temperature? She thought about the Doctor, how he never really sleeps and wondered how many layers of clothes he would have on. Probably still his whole suit-God, she was getting hotter just thinking about how many clothes he was probably still wearing. She fell back onto her bed and breathed an exasperated sigh as a piece of hair flew out of her eyes.

Unable to take the heat from lying on top of his covers, the Doctor hopped out of bed and paced around his room. He wondered what Rose was up to at this hour. Probably still sleeping, like a normal human. Even so, he still had the urge to go into her room and talk to her. He was dying of boredom and figured that it couldn't be that bad if he was caught of his room…with an alien…of the opposite gender…he skipped to the door and peeked his head into the hallway. Seeing no one he walked quickly to Rose's door.

Rose heard shuffling outside her door and furrowed her brow in confusion. As she stood up to go to the door she forgot she was wearing a /very/ revealing outfit of pants and a thin top. She opened the door slowly, raising an eyebrow and opening the door the rest of the way when she saw the Doctor. "What are you doing here," she whispered, hoping they didn't get caught but glad he was here.

"Just thought I'd pop by and…"the Doctor searched for an excuse for being out of bed and at Rose's room at two in the morning."…and make sure you're room wasn't too hot. But obviously it is," he said as he pushed his way in, grateful to have an excuse to let him into her room. "I figured I could help cool it down. Ya' know, with my screwdriver. Turn the fan up or something," He smiled and plopped onto her bed, breathing in her intoxicating smell.

Rose laughed softly and closed the door, trying to ignore the fact that they could get into a lot of trouble for this little "chat". She made her way back to the bed, sitting down on the end next to the Doctor who was lying down. "How very kind of you." She smiled, figuring he had probably had just had a brilliant idea and need to talk about with someone. Rose usually just nodded as he spoke, enjoying the sound of his voice.

The Doctor looked up from his position on the bed and smiled to himself, deciding he like the way Rose looked at two in the morning and that he ought to come into her room more often. "So I was thinking…we could go and find a pool. It's so hot up here and there's nothing to do at this hour. But I haven't brought my bathing suit from the TARDIS and neither have you." He grinned mischievously at her. "We could always go skinny-dipping." He laughed as Rose turned bright red. "Of course, only if you're up for it."

Rose wasn't really opposed to the idea of skinny-dipping with the Doctor, in fact it sounded great to her, she was just worried about what would happen if they were caught. They couldn't be banned from /every/ planet they go to and be classed as dangerous aliens. Soon they wouldn't be able to go anywhere anymore! Looking down towards the floor, playing with her fingers as she hummed playfully. "You know, if you were any other bloke, I'd have slapped you bye now," she joked, looking at him from under her long eyelashes.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not any other bloke then isn't it?" He broke into a grin. He hated it when Rose looked at him like that. It only made him fall in love with her more when he knew that nothing would ever happen between them. "We could just take off all our clothes and lie on the bed and try our very best to keep cool." As he spoke he started unconsciously lightly tracing circles on the small of Rose's back. "I've always wanted to go to a pool on Acrotal. I've heard they have lovely public bubble bath pools."

Rose laughed, rolling her eyes playfully, but felt a shiver run down her spine when the Doctor started to move closer, drawing more and more circles through the thin material. She moved closer, feeling his cooler fingers slip under her vest and continue tracing, as if he hardly noticed. "Well…they both sound like nice ideas," she murmured.

"We're both already half naked, so we could always start there." He felt as though he was in a dream. In the room with the girl he loved, suggesting they sleep together naked. He didn't know how he hadn't been kicked out already.

Rose could help but grin as she arched her back, feeling his fingers start to write in Circular Gallifreyan. "If you were on Earth, you could have any human with the snap of your fingers, you know that?" Rose loved to tease the Doctor, knowing that if it were anyone else, they wouldn't not have the same affect on her.

As Rose's back arched, the Doctor felt a rush of happiness run through his body. "Yeah, but you're still single aren't you," he teased back. "Of course, you're always with me. Never any time for another bloke to snatch you up." The Doctor sat up slowly, moving closer to Rose as he spoke.

Rose raised an eyebrow, but remembered how he acted whenever another guy wanted to join them. She reached up thoughtfully, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is that so?"

He swallowed heavily as he felt her warm arms on his neck. "It is so. I'm surprised I've managed to keep you around. I've seen the way those men look at you on other planets. Don't try to deny it." He reached up and grabbed one of Rose's hand, holding it in place. He still was amazed that any of this could be happening to /him/, the Doctor.

Rose giggled, "You're ridiculous." Needless to say, that was one of the reasons she liked him so much. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not she should kiss him.

The Doctor shivered and (obviously) not from the cold. "I take pride in being ridiculous. In fact I like to think I'm the most ridiculous person you know (he is)," he smiled. Leaning in, the Doctor rested him forehead against Rose's, wondering if he should be the one to make the first move. This was the closest they had ever been except for hugging (and that was always friendly).

Rose moved her free hand to cup the Doctor's jaw and pressed her lips against his. In this heat it was probably a bad idea to be this close to anyone unless they were made of ice, but at this point she didn't care. She ignored the boiling heat and focused on kissing the Doctor's cool lips.

The Doctor took a quick intake of breath as Rose kissed him. Glad for having a lower body temperature he pushed back against her oddly cool lips. He could feel the scorching heat all around him but all he could focus on were Rose's beautiful soft lips. This is what he had wanted since the day he met her. Slowly and gently, the Doctor pushed Rose back onto the bed and crouched above her, keeping their bodies apart by millimetres.

Rose wanted to hold him as close as humanly possible and when she pulled him down she was greeted with a rush of coolness from the Time Lord's body that pulled a soft moan from her throat. She blushed slightly as she continued her kiss with the Doctor.

Just Rose's moan alone was enough to make the Doctor have an uncontrollable love and desire fore Rose. He wanted her so badly, but wanted to take things slowly. The Doctor parted his lips, moving his tongue onto her lips. He felt Rose's lips part and as their tongues met, he knew this would be the best night of his life.


End file.
